FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Modern internal combustion engine design is undergoing important changes to meet new Federal standards concerning engine exhaust gas emissions. A major change in engine design recently adopted is the feeding of blow-by gases from the crankcase zone of the engine into the intake air supply of the carburetor rather than venting these gases to the atmosphere as in the past. A further change being adopted involves the recycling of a part of the exhaust gases to the combustion zone of the engine in order to effect a more complete combustion and to further reduce objectionable exhaust emissions. The recycled exhaust gases contain substantial amounts of deposit-forming substances which promote the formation of deposits in and around the throttle plate area of the carburetor. These deposits have the effect of restricting the flow of air through the carburetor at idle and at low speeds so that an over-rich fuel mixture results. This condition produces rough engine idling and stalling and serves to increase the harmful exhaust emissions which the engine design changes were intended to overcome.
Modern gasoline compositions are very highly refined products. Despite this they contain minor amount of impurities which can promote corrosion during the period that the bulk fuel is being transported and stored and also in the fuel tank, fuel lines and carburetor of the motor vehicle. An acceptable motor fuel must contain an effective and compatible inhibitor to inhibit or prevent corrosion during transport and prior to its use in the engine.